<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movement by PolarisRefractedIntoJoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109370">Movement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy'>PolarisRefractedIntoJoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy/pseuds/PolarisRefractedIntoJoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If you looked back through the kaleidoscope, is where you are better than you had ever hope it would be?</p>
<p>Kai'Sa attempts to teach Ahri a routine. If only Ahri could keep her mind in the present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Need inspiration for stupid rice puns. It's very important.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you get all that, Ahri?" </p>
<p>The singer blinked as the question reached her. Focusing back on the woman who had just finished demonstrating her dance routine, Ahri racked her brains to see if she could recall a single thing she had shown her. </p>
<p>"Sorry Kai. I zoned out. It's been a long day, you know?" </p>
<p>Sighing, Kai'Sa took a couple of steps closer to Ahri. "You can't just fly off to la la land! You promised you'd work on the routine with me, and I'd say that it's a bit more important than whatever you were daydreaming about," the woman teased, a playful smile on her lips. "Once more from the top, then. And pay attention this time! We can take 15 after we've gone through the first section." </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Ahri stared at herself in the mirror, eyes dull and sweat dripping. The dance studio she had hired for her personal use seemed at once too big and too small, as if she could run forever and never leave, but as if the walls would close in on her as soon as she tried to move. Her shoulders drooped, and she endeavoured to re-centre herself after her latest attempt at creating a dance routine. Her latest failed attempt. </p>
<p>Ever since she had started entertaining the idea of a musical comeback, she had dreaded coming up with a dance routine the most. She used to love dancing, moving without a care in the world. The years she had spent as a pop idol, repeating the same dances from her biggest hits, drilling in routines to perfection over too long days with instructors who berated her with a constant and venomous vehemence had slowly and surely drained her love of it until all that was left was a pit of resentment for what used to be her favourite past time. </p>
<p>A few minutes passed, and she finally decided to give up. She hadn't made any progress the last few days, and she doubted she would today. It seemed the dancer's block she suffered from would continue. It was difficult to move her feet with passion when that passion no longer existed. </p>
<p>Ahri gathered her things and thanked the receptionist on her way out, dropping her bags in the rear seat of her car, air conditioner softly humming as she morosely drove herself back to her house. She felt her mood darken as she parsed another day of failure in her pursuit of what seemed to be rapidly becoming a pipe dream. The place she stayed at coming into view did little to cheer her up.</p>
<p>"I'm home," she whispered to her empty house. The bare walls stared back silently, not welcoming her, but not shunning her either. She had hoped to use this as a space to be herself, and allow her creativity to flow, but as time had passed the house felt less like the river she'd hoped it'd be and more like a fetid puddle. The sheer indifference the white walls projected to her only deepened the chasm of loneliness she found herself in.</p>
<p>Throwing her bags on the floor, she turned on the TV for background noise as she started about ending her day, packing her things away, showering, and grabbing leftover takeaways from her fridge, before collapsing onto her couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She half-heartedly prodded at the rice in her bowl, glancing up at the TV absent mindedly, her mind still stuck in the studio. </p>
<p>Before she could once again slip beneath the waves of self doubt, which always roiled into self hate, she took a moment to see if there was anything interesting on the channel she'd landed on.</p>
<p>A dance competition. She wasn't sure if some god somewhere was laughing at her, or attempting to cheer her up. She wasn't sure she had the energy to care. But if she had learned one thing from showbiz, it was to learn from others. After all, no one could figure it all out. Sometimes, an outside influence was needed. And so, Ahri pushed aside her melancholy and attempted determination. As luck would have it, she had tuned in right as the show was starting, the announcer giving the crowd a run down of what to expect from the program.</p>
<p>Ahri watched as the first two contestants performed their routines, wowing the audience with their intensity and proficiency, and impressing with elaborate stage set ups and troupes of backup dancers. But nothing truly managed to break through to her - after all, while she had not danced the same steps the performers on the screen had, she could feel from watching them that they were on a road she had already travelled. Despite their efforts, Ahri felt no inspiration, no clarity, no bolt from the blue. Pit snarling itself deeper in her gut, she decided she may as well finish the show before heading to bed. </p>
<p>The first thing that caught her eye about the next contestant was the lack of any elaborate set up - the stage was bare, there was no fancy lighting, and there were no back up dancers - just one woman, positioned centre stage who bowed and began to flow into her routine as the music carried her through her motion. </p>
<p>Ahri was drawn in and paying attention in earnest now, the woman on the screen captivating her with how every step and every movement conveyed a feeling, almost as if telling a story just with the sway of her limbs, care and love in every motion. </p>
<p>It reminded her of when she danced because she loved it. </p>
<p>Ahri sat mesmerized as the routine came to an end, the dancer taking a sweeping bow, a great smile dawning on her face as the crowd cheered. And for the first time in years, Ahri felt moved. Ahri felt that she wanted to move. </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>"So, thoughts?" </p>
<p>Ahri looked at Kai'Sa in the mirror as they finished the routine. </p>
<p>"It's perfect, Kai. I love it." </p>
<p>"You flatter me, Ahri. But we both know no dance routine is perfect first revision." </p>
<p>Ahri smiled. "You got me there. But to be honest? I'm knackered and way too tired to even begin to attempt to try and think. About routines, about changes, about…" she trailed off and made a made face. "Thinking. Bleh."</p>
<p>Kai'sa giggled at the response, the mirth reflecting in her eyes. "Alright, I feel you. To be honest, my legs are sore after doing this all day and I think I'm starting to zone out just like you." </p>
<p>"Come on, I wasn't that bad." </p>
<p>"Ahri, I swear you spent more time with your head in the clouds today than a pilot," the dancer spoke, a hint of concern slipping into her voice. "Is everything alright?" </p>
<p>"Everything's fine, Kai. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," Ahri said, looking directly into the other woman's eyes. "I'm being honest when I say that you were what pushed me into finally getting this whole thing off the ground. I don't think I can thank you enough." </p>
<p>"Sheesh, I normally only get complimented this heavily when I win a dance competition. It's nice to hear it from someone who means it beyond numbers and ticks on a list." Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, Kai'Sa averted her gaze from Ahri, a faint blush creeping across her face. "Keep it up and I'm gonna start thinking you like me, huh?" </p>
<p>"In that case," Ahri spoke, turning away to grab her things, "I'll make sure to compliment you every day until you're no longer just thinking." She said with a grin, throwing a wink back towards the dancer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you know Uber Eats can be ordered internationally? I didn't. Until I won a bet, which I may soon be on the losing end of.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>